watfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Anderson
Jack Anderson is a very intelligent man. Through his life he made many mistakes like you, but he contributed so much to our modern society today. He was born in 1954 in Jacksville, Virginia. He was raised harshly in a strict family, and was treated like a dog as a kid. Life was tough at that time, but Jack Anderson survived through it like a man. At the age of fifteen, he became a brave farmer. Supplying various fruits for the market, his family, and himself. Work was hard, he rarely had any time to himself, and he could never seem to afford what he desired.At the age of sixteen, he used his intelligence to attempt to engineer the first orange.Everybody laughed and pitied at his despair as his creations of the first engineered orange failed. Then in 1967, a miracle happened. Jack Anderson proved to the world his superior knowledge in engineering in that year by creating the first orange.He used these oranges to feed poor afircan children. He went on to publish a book for children called, "Jack Anderson is a very great person who made an orange." A famous book title raged its way onto the top selling book in history! All of this fame will eventually lead to his demise, a horrible fate for a wonderful man. Buy the book here and all of his other famous titles!: http://www.bookfinder.com/author/jack-anderson/ In the year of 1970, when Jack was 19 years old. He decided to sail on a ship on an expedition to discover new lands. On his way to his barge, he noticed something odd about the ship. Ignoring it, he set off to his new expedition. Just to his surprise, John Adams, an enemy of Jack Anderson, sabotaged his ship and planted a bomb on it. Jack Anderson now settles on this island in lost hope. He discovered an island nearby, which contained lost children inhabiting the landform. He saved all the children of total demise, by letting them fly into the sky with his magic beads, but he could not save any beads for himself. After days of surviving on the island, he was rescued by Jill Anderson, his beloved mother. He returned back home where he revenged John Adams and published another book in 1984 for children called"Jack Anderson beats John Adams in a battle of majestic epicness." Jack Anderson faces one more challenge, the greatest challenge of all, the British Army. The British Army stopped in his way to go back in time and assist the Americans in the American Revolution. Without him time traveling, there would be no America. Jack Anderson rides a bicycle, and he would rather eat randy then face birds. Jack Anderson still lives on today, he is now a real estate agent at jackanderson.com helping people with their houses. He achieved so much in this world, and will achieve much more. Thank you, for listenting to the gallent story of the imposing Jack Anderson. ~The End~ Please read the News for the latest info of Jack Anderson! Love Jack Anderson? Why not join us and become a member!